


My Home is Your Home

by LaughingFreak



Series: A Four Leaf Clover and Jinchuuriki Meet [1]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga), Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, M/M, don't have a timestamp for black clover, no beta we die like men, set in the beginning of shippuden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: Naruto returns to Konoha after his time of training with Jiraiya, but comes with an attachment.





	My Home is Your Home

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, another very crack-y crossover pairing, something I seem to write a lot of. I thought of it and then it wouldn't leave me alone, so here we go.
> 
> Also, this is part of another oneshot series (because I can't seem to stop myself, dear god).
> 
> This is, however, my first time writing anything with a Black Clover character in it and I've read up to volume eight of the manga, so if Yuno comes off out of character...
> 
> I'm sorry, hopefully it gets better?

There was a pep in Naruto’s step and the magic knight didn’t bother to keep up with the blond and just walked beside the sannin. For a while, when they started their trip this morning, they had their fingers laced together and walked side-by-side. Eventually, though, Yuno got tired of practically being dragged the closer they got to the blond’s home. He loved the boy, but he’d rather keep his arm attached to his body.

Next to him the sannin took in a deep breath. “Nothing like being back in Fire Country.”

“Right?” agreed Naruto as he turned to look at them, walking backwards and hands behind his head as he grinned. “You’ll love Konoha, Yuno! I’ll have to take you to Ichiraku’s, they have the best ramen!”

“If you say so. The ramen you had me try was okay, but nothing to get excited over.” Yuno’s face was unimpressed. It was his first time having the dish and he didn’t get the love that the blond had for it. He’s glad Naruto likes it so much, but it wasn’t something he was all on board with.

“Just you wait, Yuno, Ichiraku’s is even better than that place. It’ll make you change your mind about ramen for sure!” said Naruto as he pointed at the magic knight.

Yuno shrugged. “Doubt it.”

“You’ll see, it’s the best ra—AHHH!” screeched Naruto as he fell over from the tree stump that was in the blond’s way.

Yuno could have told him about it, made it so he was able to watch his step, but he’ll be fine.

Jiraiya snorted. “I’m just happy that I won’t have to share a room with two lovebirds that think they’re slick when they’re not. Would airing out the room kill you two?”

Well, Yuno looked away up at the sky. Best way out of that conversation was to ignore it ever came out of the sannin’s mouth. Great idea. He was going to completely ignore how his face was lightly burning.

Too bad Naruto was not as good at that skill as he was. The blond yelled, calling the older man ‘Pervy Sage’ and accusing him of things worse than what they got up to and all while red in the face. The teasing and yelling was nothing unusual, but it was nice.

When he first got to this world Yuno was by himself, if you didn’t count Sylph, so it was quiet. There was a lot of learning that he had to do and he didn’t bother to count how many times he had to fight his way out of situations with bandits and rogue ninja. He never thought he’d be dealing with ninja and he had no doubt in his mind that Asta would have lost his mind in excitement over the idea of ninjas.

On his own for weeks before he finally ran into Naruto and Jiraiya found him a little worse for wear. It wasn’t because he was dealt with heavy blows, he had just been running for days with only a few hours of sleep put together and he had just gotten rid of the last bandit when he made it to a village. Yuno was more than happy to pay for food with an exchange of doing work for the restaurant. The work wasn’t any different than at the orphanage growing up, so it was easy for him.

And when he had a run in with Naruto and Jiraiya, then he was no longer alone. Granted, he didn’t expect things to go as they did with Naruto or the adventures and unique training or to enjoy himself. It was nice, being with them, and even though Jiraiya was still looking into how to get him back home Yuno was enjoying and learning what he could while he was in this world.

He looked at his blond boyfriend that walked ahead of him and smiled fondly.

Ahead of them were the tall walls that protected the village that Yuno assumed was Konoha. As soon as it was in sight Naruto gave a cheer and started running ahead.

Next to him Jiraiya sighed while Yuno snorted. “And there he goes, of course,” groaned Jiraiya. The sannin looked over at the magic knight. “Well, let’s catch up to your boyfriend, the crazy kid…”

The wind started picking up around Yuno as his feet lifted from the ground. Jiraiya’s long, white hair whipped around him as he watched the teen go up in the air with a small smile before he ran off after his godson. Yuno flew after him at a leisure pace. Honestly, Asta would be so proud of him for all the activity he’s been doing and he’d be challenging him right now.

He missed Asta. Maybe by the time he makes it back home Noelle would have started dating Asta because it was getting old watching her get nowhere with him. He kind of doubted that, but it could happen.

Going through the air was nice and he always enjoyed flying, it relaxed him. There was little he didn’t do with his magic, even in a world that knew nothing of his form combat or abilities, but he didn’t see the point in hiding it. It was in his skillset and he needed to be able to keep his skills up and defend himself.

Wouldn’t be the first time people he didn’t care about went over the top about him.

Once he caught up to Jiraiya who was walking up to the gates of Konoha Yuno dropped down to the ground next to the man and walked next to him. Two people at the desk at the gate entrance stopped talking and just stared at them as Jiraiya went over and showed them the document that had the okay for Yuno entering Konoha by the Hokage. As the man spoke to them Yuno stood looking around to take in the sights.

The village was bigger than he expected, not as large as some of the towns and places he’s been in his world. The buildings were large and the tallest building he was able to pinpoint was in the middle of the village with a character that he couldn’t read on the front of it surrounded by red. He stared at it for a moment before watching the people.

A lot of the people had flak jackets and he had to assume that they were professional ninjas because it was obvious that they also had weapons. They also carried themselves more as fighters than the ones that didn’t and were dressed more casually. What really gave it away were the hitai-ate with the Leaf Village sigil they wore. No matter the village there was very little that differed between them in regards to the basics, at least when it came to shinobi villages.

Jiraiya walked over to Yuno, smile on his face, and said, “We’re good to go. Go get our knucklehead and meet up with me at Hokage Tower.”

“Right.” Yuno nodded and took a breath as he sensed out the flow of chakra, something that wasn’t as hard as he thought it would be, reaching for Naruto’s familiar one.

There, surrounded by others, was the bright, red chakra of Naruto and the Kyuubi. The chakra wasn’t hostile, so at least the blond wasn’t under attack. That was reassuring.

A hand rested on his shoulder. Yuno glanced over to find the sannin’s hand. “Don’t have too much fun before meeting up,” said Jiraiya with a wink and a thumbs up.

Yuno just gave him a deadpan look and went to follow the chakra that was Naruto Uzamaki.

When he found said boyfriend the blond was being shaked by a girl with pink hair in anger. She was yelling at him and calling him an idiot and pervert and how he hasn’t changed at all, Naruto just flopping like a fish as she shook him. A few feet from them was a young boy with a long scarf wrapped around his neck hiding behind an electric pole, eyes wide and flinching at every shake to Naruto.

All the magic knight thought was that the girl had some strength in her. She kind of reminded Yuno of Noelle, in a way, from the few times that he interacted with the royal.

He watched for a moment before approaching the two. Hearing his approach the pinkette stopped her yelling and shaking Naruto to stare at him, then dropping the blond immediately and straightening herself. Naruto landed like a ragdoll, dizzy and groaning in pain. He looked at him.

The pinkette dusted imaginary dirt off her and smiled at him, curious, and said, “Sorry you had to see that, are you new around here? I’ve never seen you around the village before.”

“I just got here a few minutes ago,” he said, turning his attention to her.

“Oh!” She perked up. “Did you need help finding your way around? I could help you with that, take you to the Hokage Tower?”

“Actually, I came for him.” Yuno turned to Naruto and walked over to him, leaning down to flick the blond’s nose several times until he was focused enough to notice Yuno. “Naruto, Jiraiya said we had to go to Hokage Tower.”

Naruto blinked and looked up into amber eyes, then smiled. “Finally caught up, huh?”

“I wasn’t in a hurry.” He straightened up and looked down at him. “You look terrible.”

The blond snorted and jumped to his feet. “You try taking a punch from Sakura and still look good after.”

Yuno rolled his eyes. “I’m good.”

“You’re right; Sylph probably wouldn’t like it either and she’s temperamental enough as it is when it comes to you.” Yuno grimaced and Naruto laughed only to wince from the bruise being stretched from doing so. He turned to the pinkette—Sakura, Yuno assumed—and said, “Ah, right. Sakura, this is Yuno. Yuno, this is Sakura. The teammate I told you about.”

She looked confused, but greeted him anyways. “Nice to meet you, Yuno.”

He nodded. She pursed her lips and her brows furrowed as she turned to the blond, hands on her hips. “I thought you were training with Jiraiya? Where is he?” she asked.

Naruto blinked and crossed his arms in thought. “That’s a good question…” He turned to Yuno. “Where is the Pervy Sage?”

“He went ahead to the Hokage Tower, we’re supposed to meet him there.”

“Why didn’t he come with you?” asked Naruto with a huff.

Yuno just shrugged.

Naruto rolled his eyes and turned to his teammate. “You wanna come with, Sakura?”

She stared at them, green eyes narrowed as if calculating an equation. The girl obviously wanted answers, but was unsure if she should ask or take the time to enjoy the return of her teammate. If someone asked Yuno he would just say ask the question. He’s pretty sure Naruto would answer it anyway.

“Sure, we can catch up,” she said. She started walking.

Naruto grinned at the magic knight and took his hand, lacing their fingers together, and caught up to the pinkette. His boyfriend was much more of a tactile person than Yuno was and it took a while for him to get used to it. When he learned of the blond’s history it made it a little easier to bring himself accustomed to it.

Now touching in some way was normal.

As soon as they were walking beside his teammate she looked over to them, mouth opened to speak, when her eyes landed on their hands. Her eyes bulged and she tripped over her own feet before catching herself. Sakura looked between them, back and forth, back and forth until she finally spoke up.

“Naruto, when did this happen?” she asked, gesturing to their hands and between them. There was a croak in her voice.

“Oh!” Naruto scratched at a whiskered cheek with a small laugh. “We’ve been together for a while now. It’ll be a year in a couple months, I think.” He looked to his boyfriend. “Right?”

“Sounds about right.” Yuno was pretty sure it was closer to a week or two over two months, but it was close enough.

“Has he been traveling with you this whole time?” she asked, frowning.

Naruto smiled, the look fond, as he squeezed his hand and stroked the top of it with his thumb. “Yeah, since we ran into each other.” Then he frowned suddenly. “Actually, Pervy Sage might be seeing if Granny Tsunade has found anything.”

“What?” asked Sakura.

“Maybe,” said Yuno. “We haven’t had much luck yet.”

Naruto hummed in thought and Sakura just remained in frustrated confusion. The pinkette asked about what they were talking about, but neither said anything more on the topic. The blond wore his heart on his sleeve, so even though he was keeping Yuno’s secret in respect for his privacy Yuno doubted that it would last. It wasn’t a big deal to Yuno; if he was going to get information then people needed to know.

Besides, it was obvious that he was different from everyone in this world and he wasn’t going to hide his magic or abilities. But if Naruto wanted to keep it quiet then it was no hair off his back.

The two teammates spoke about their training and what they’ve been up to while Yuno took note of his surroundings and mapping the area in his head. The closer they got to the Hokage Tower the more shinobi were in the area.

They passed a school, one that the blond pointed out was the one he went to growing up, where he learned his basic skills of a ninja. There was an adult with a scar across the bridge of his nose that was reprimanding a group of students. The three of them continued walking until the tower came into view.

They passed ninja in the tower, administration and officials fluttering about. Sakura greeted some as they passed and others welcomed Naruto back when they recognized him. There were double takes when people noticed him and Naruto holding hands as they walked by. No looks of disgust were given, just surprise and shock.

Once they made it in front of the Hokage’s office Sakura knocked on the door. They were called in by a strong female voice. They followed the instruction and found Jiraiya in the room with a well-endowed blonde woman that sat at a large desk stacked with mountains of papers.

“Granny Tsunade!” said Naruto in lieu of greeting, grin wide as he looked at her.

Yuno watched the woman twitch. Jiraiya snorted and tried to quickly muffle it with a cough when her attention glared onto him.

Lucky for his blond boyfriend the woman didn’t decide to go after that train of thought on that insult. Instead, she sighed and leaned back in her chair. “Welcome back, Naruto. Did your training go well?”

The blond brought his arm up in a flex and grinned. “Oh yeah, I’m stronger than ever!”

Tsunade gave a fond smile, but there was a challenge in her eyes. “Really? You’ll be proving that soon enough with Sakura.”

Both shinobi gave a confused ‘huh’, but as soon as they started asking questions about the meaning of that when someone appeared on the window sill. A man with gray hair and one eye covered with his hitai-ate with a mask covering the lower half of his face. It reminded him of the red-haired guy from Asta’s squad with the mask.

“Yo!” said the man with his hand up in greeting.

Yuno watched as the conversation continued around him, but decided not to listen anymore until it pertained to something about him or something that he needed to know. Besides, this was mostly for Naruto and he was reintegrating into his circle of people and village. Yuno didn’t have that same feeling that the blond had; he didn’t grow up here like he did.

Naruto hopped out the window to his old teacher and Yuno just watched with a bored look while Sakura sighed.

The magic knight turned his attention to the Hokage and found her staring at him with an analyzing gleam. He stared back.

“Yuno, Jiraiya has told me of your situation and we’re looking into it as much as possible. We’ve found possibilities, but there’s only so many that can make use of the information and understand it.” She sighed and looked over to Naruto and Sakura before going back to Yuno. “Until then we’ll have you stay close to Naruto and his team since you two are involved.”

He nodded.

“I assume you’ll be staying with Naruto?” she asked.

“Yeah,” said Yuno. He noticed that the man at the window—Naruto’s teacher—was gone, probably to read the book that the blond gave him.

“Where else would he be staying?!” asked Naruto with a huff.

Tsunade smirked, a teasing glint in her eyes. “He might want his own space away from you. You’ve got to be a lot to handle, brat.”

Jiraiya snorted and shook his head. “The kid handles him just fine, that’s for sure.”

Sakura snickers and Naruto gives an indignant shout about how untrue that is and how he doesn’t need to be handled. In a way, Yuno agreed, but only because dealing with the blond was like dealing with Asta with how similar they were. The only difference was that he was dating and sleeping with one and not the other in how he dealt with them.

If he told Naruto he couldn’t cuddle or sleep with him, which he didn’t do often granted, then the blond knew that he was in trouble.

Training was different, though. He definitely had more bruises than when he trained with Asta seeing as how Naruto and Jiraiya decided that him learning taijutsu would be good for him. Well, the basics at least; he wasn’t the most skilled at it, to be honest. He was passable, but magic was definitely his choice of combat. Yuno would at least be able to use it easily against others at home since most focus on magic more than anything else if he had to get up close.

Here, though? He’s bottom tier at physical combat.

He’ll leave the physical combat skills to Naruto and Asta.

The door to the office opened and a woman with short brown hair came in with a stack of papers in her hands. “Lady Tsunade—”

Tsunade made a face and turned to the others in the room. “God, don’t those elders have something better to do than drown me in papers?”

The woman peaked over the side of the large stack of papers and said, “Actually, these are from the clan heads.”

The Hokage sighed and reached into a drawer, pulling out a bottle of sake and a cup. “That’s just as bad…”

Jiraiya turned to three of them, apparently including Sakura into the fold, and said, “That’s our queue, kids! Gotta meet up with Kakashi!” He turned on his heel and took a few steps.

“Stop right there, Jiraiya! I’m not done with you yet!” yelled Tsunade with a glare.

“But Tsunade—” he groaned.

“We better go…” whispered Sakura to Naruto.

Naruto agreed wholeheartedly and took Yuno’s hand and dragged him out of the room behind Sakura as she led the way. They heard the yelling and whining through the door that they had close behind them and even as they made their way down the hall. As soon as they were out of the building and walking down the streets they slowed their pace to a casual stroll.

“Wanna come see us test our skills?” asked Naruto as Yuno let go of his hand.

“No.” More than anything he’d like some time alone to rest and breathe. He loved Naruto, but he also knew that the blond was going to want to go around and see everyone and he really didn’t care to do that. Yuno didn’t feel like being social.

As if reading his mind, Naruto said, “I’ll take you to my apartment and catch you later tonight?”

“Sure.”

Naruto turned to Sakura. “Meet you at Ichiraku’s?”

She rolled her eyes and snorted. “You would pick Ichiraku’s.” But she smiled and put her hands on her hips. “Don’t take too long, I plan on getting answers.” She looked at Yuno and her expression softened. “I’ll make sure he makes it back to you safely tonight.”

Yuno shrugged. “He’ll be fine.”

“HEY!” shouted Naruto. Sakura hit him and told him not to yell.

They parted ways from Sakura and Naruto took him to his apartment. A look of nostalgia was on his boyfriend’s face as they walked down the streets and to the apartment. He was relaxed and happy and Yuno was glad that Naruto could have that.

Even with their pace it didn’t take long to reach Naruto’s apartment. The blond gave Yuno the key and gave him a quick kiss before leaving him at the doorstep. The magic knight sighed and entered the apartment, locking it behind him.

He turned on the light and frowned.

Well, at least he’ll something to do seeing as there were deep layers of dust and smelt of…something. He was afraid to know.

When Naruto came in, drunk and hardly able to keep his hands to himself, Yuno dragged the blond through the now clean apartment and dropped him on the bed. Yuno was already comfortable and ready for bed, so he got his handsy boyfriend out of his clothes and shoved onto one side of the bed.

Naruto was talking, slurring his words, as the magic knight got into the bed and laying on his side.

The lights were off and it only took a few minutes of Yuno getting in the bed for Naruto to reach out for him and cuddle up to him. Yuno sighed and closed his eyes.

For a while Sylph hated this. She was always vying for his attention, something he just dealt with by ignoring it. She complained even more so after he got involved with Naruto. It would bother her so much that he found interest in the other boy, especially after they had spent the better part of weeks on their own together when first arriving here in this world.

Eventually, she huffed and grumbled as she flew around in a tizzy over his head. Sylph didn’t like it still, but she tolerated it at this point. She knew his mind wasn’t going to be changed just because she was unhappy with who he chose to be a part of his love life. She was never able to change his mind to begin with, so he didn’t know why she tried. Naruto was one of the few people that got Yuno to smile and seeing that and knowing it was because of the blond she stopped trying.

That being said, he did find it amusing in a way to watch a small, little wind spirit like Sylph, no matter how powerful, threaten the blond with death most painful if he ever hurt Yuno or broke his heart.

It was unnecessary, but he took joy in the blanched look that Naruto had given as Jiraiya laughed in the background.

But since then Sylph ash given Yuno his space unless he called upon her or if there was a battle. He appreciated it more than anything because he’d like to enjoy Naruto’s company without the disruptions of a screaming wind spirit.

Yuno leaned back against the wall the bed was pressed to, staring out the window and up at the moon and stars. The moon was only half full and the stars were barely visibly over the clouds that were spattered in patches in the sky. It didn’t stop him from enjoying the view.

Naruto stirred next to him, blearily opening his eyes and looking up at the magic knight, his sun kissed arm tightening around Yuno’s waist. “Why are you awake?” asked the blond as he rubbed his eyes.

“No reason, just up,” said Yuno with a shrug. He ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s blond hair, earning a hum. “You were sleeping hard.”

Naruto groaned. “When did Sakura become so good at holding her alcohol? I lost so much money.” He pouted. “You could’ve made me feel better…”

Yuno rolled his eyes. “I didn’t feel like it.” He tugged a handful of blond hair, which got a yelp. “Besides, last time left me wanting.”

That had Naruto burying his face into Yuno’s hip with a groan loudly as he squeezed him tighter. “That was one time!”

“One time was enough.” Yuno wiggled out of Naruto’s grip and slid down until he was lying on the bed next to him. Naruto rewrapped his arms around him and pressed his forehead to Yuno’s temple.

The magic knight turned onto his side and faced his boyfriend. Naruto stared at him with a dopey smile then pecked his cheek. He kissed his forehead, next to his eye, the tip of his nose, and the corner of his mouth before claiming Yuno’s lips in a slow and lingering kiss. Yuno hummed and moved in close, his hand grazing his whiskered cheek and his touches light.

Neither deepened it and it kept it slow, just enjoying the moment. Yuno was the first to pull away, a soft smile on his lips. That was nice.

“That’s what I like to see.” Naruto grinned.

Yuno rolled his eyes fondly before pushing the blond onto his back so he could use his chest as a pillow while resting his arm across Naruto’s stomach. Above his head the blond laughed, soft and close to snickering. One of Naruto’s arms wrapped around his shoulders and held him close. Yuno sighed and took in the body heat of his boyfriend, closing his eyes. Naruto’s other hand rested over Yuno’s arm, calloused fingers stroking against the skin of the pale arm.

“Sleep?” asked Naruto with a yawn.

“Mhm…”

“Awesome…”

Naruto was asleep before Yuno, but the magic knight followed quickly after, a content smile on his lips.


End file.
